Jump Super Stars
is a 2D fighting game for the Nintendo DS. It was developed by Ganbarion and published by Nintendo. The game was released on August 8, 2005 only in Japan and accompanied the release of a red Nintendo DS. ''Jump Ultimate Stars, the sequel to Jump Super Stars, was released in Japan on November 23, 2006. Gameplay Jump Super Stars features characters from the Weekly Shonen Jump manga magazine in Japan. The game features gameplay similar to that of Super Smash Bros. The game supports 2-4 players in multiplayer and features over 75 missions. Koma (panel) is the term for the characters that the player can use in the game. Each koma uses from 1 to 7 squares of the koma deck at the bottom screen of the Nintendo DS. The deck has 20 squares (4 x 5) for the player to place his koma. There are three types of koma: help koma, support koma and battle koma. * Help koma are only one square large. They'll boost up or help players in the game, but they will not appear on Battle Screen. * Support koma are two to three squares large. These koma will show up briefly on the battle screen to help the player, generally by attacking, blocking, restoring health, or some other move. * Battle koma are four to seven squares large, and these koma fight throughout each round. These koma represents the characters that the player controls in the battle screen, and the player can switch between characters by tapping their koma in the koma deck like a tag battle. The player can build and store up to ten koma decks, and each deck must have at least one help koma, one support koma and one battle koma to be valid for use in battle. There are also a set of predefined decks that the player can use, but the player cannot change or delete those. It is also possible to exchange decks between friends, but they won't be able to edit the decks. Ally boosting is done by placing koma next to each other in the deck maker. If the koma placed next to each other are "compatible", their attributes will go up. Battle characters can get a longer health bar, or increase the maximum number of special attack gauges. Locations Jump Super Stars features 32 locations and stages; there is a level for each manga that has one of its characters in the game (either battle, support, help, or any other kind of character). Represented series This is a list of represented series in Jump Super Stars. Most of the main characters from each series appear as characters within the games. * Black Cat * Bleach * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo * Buso Renkin * Death Note * D.Gray-man * Dragon Ball * Dr. Slump * Eyeshield 21 * Gintama * Hunter × Hunter * Hikaru no Go * Strawberry 100% * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure * Reborn! * KochiKame * Mr. Fullswing * Naruto * One Piece * Pyū to Fuku! Jaguar * Rurouni Kenshin * Shaman King * Slam Dunk * Steel Ball Run * The Prince of Tennis * Yu-Gi-Oh! * YuYu Hakusho Sales information On its first week of availability, Jump Superstars sold 220,912 copiesGamasutra - Japanese Sales Charts, Week Ending August 14th. It was the 19th best-selling game of 2005 in Japan, selling 464,076 copies. Distribution Low-budget video game company Tommo, Inc. had exclusive distribution rights to sell Jump Super Stars (and Jump Ultimate Stars) in North America through retailers such as Best Buy and Fry's Electronics. Many small business also received minimal stock of these games. It is possible that since the Jump series could not be localized in North America due to them being a licensing nightmare, Tommo, Inc. took it upon themselves to sell the games to major retailers with a sticker stating that Japanese is the native language. It is possible that Tommo did this through gray marketing. Release outside Japan Jump Super Stars will not be released outside of Japan on account of cross-licensing issues created due to the distribution rights of the several different series being held by numerous anime and manga licensing companies. Gallery Jump super stars 1.jpg Jump super stars 2.jpg Jump super stars 3.jpg Jump super stars 4.jpg Jump super stars 5.gif Jump super stars 6.jpg Jump super stars 7.jpg Jump super stars 8.jpg Jump super stars 9.jpg Jump super stars 10.jpg Fusion1.png|link=http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Hypothetical_fusion_of_Piccolo_and_Dr._Mashirito undefined|undefined|link=undefined Jump Super Stars Gameplay.jpg undefined|undefined|link=undefined Goku Kamehameha Luffy Super Stars.jpg|Goku about to fire a Kamehameha at Luffy Goku Kamehameha Super Stars.jpg|Goku firing his Kamehameha undefined|undefined|link=undefined Jump Super Stars gameplay Goku.jpg Goku Kamehameha Yugi Super Stars.jpg|Goku using the Kamehameha on Yugi References See also *''Jump Ultimate Stars'' *''Battle Stadium D.O.N'' External links *Nintendo's Official Website (Japanese) *Official character list sorted by works (Japanese) *Ganbarion's Official Website (Japanese) *IGN complete game guide Category:Video games where Arale is playable Category:Video games where Goku is playable Category:Video Games Category:Fighting games